This invention relates to automatic shaping equipment and particularly relates to an automatic shaping device including an improved drive system for a cutting assembly and cutter or the shaping device.
In the production of duplicate workpieces having irregular shapes, such as for example, pieces that go into making wood furniture, many different types of feeding devices are used for feeding workpieces to cutting or shaping tools. Most of the feeding devices include means to mount templates or patterns thereon with means to follow the patterns and feed the workpieces to cutting or shaping machines in conformity with a predetermined pattern. In the arrangement of the drive means for the shapers or cutters of the automatic shaping devices, the cutting tool is generally mounted directly to the motor drive for the shaper or cutter wherein the shaper or cutter is mounted onto a shaft which extends vertically upward from the motor drive. Arrangements for such drives are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,269; U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,962; and, U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,771.